


Tommy Wiseau enters Azeroth

by Pronkbaggins



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft Vanilla - Fandom, the room - Fandom
Genre: Cults, The Room, indigestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Tommy Wiseau enters Azeroth and finds a gnome cult centered around the concept of chins. He gets an idea and leaves, never to return. The cult continues to exist until a nearby tauren gets indigestion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tommy Wiseau enters Azeroth

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my sister.

An unfamiliar mechanical sound seemed to shatter the skies of Dun Morogh. It sputtered and whirred, reaching a high frequency squeal that had the gnomes sitting around a campfire holding their ears in pain and confusion. Just like that, it zipped out of existence and the sky seemed to return to normal with a weird twinkle. Standing where the sound appeared to come from was the figure of a human male, his long dark hair hanging greasy over his shoulders.   
"Ha ha" the man declared, striding towards the gnomes. The gnomes, who all had large strap on chins and were in the middle of setting offerings up for a large statue of a chin, readied their hands over their weapons.   
"Oh hi gnomes" the man said in a foreign accent "it's me, Tommy Wiseau."   
"State your business, Tommy" a gnome warrior confronted, approaching the man.  
"Are you with the Alliance?" a gnome mage squeaked, her eyes narrowing "what brings you to the esteemed cult of chins?"  
Tommy Wiseau let his eyes lazily fall over the scene before him before his mouth formed an awkward, open mouthed smile, his hand roving over his chin. He had the plot of his next movie. The Chin. He patted the gnome warrior in front of him.  
"Bye gnomie" he said curtly.   
Just like that, he vanished into thin air. The night was still. Only the crackling of the fire and the scent of fresh offerings around the cult's circle hung in the air. The cult would continue their traditions after all -   
"Oh CRAP" rumbled a nearby Tauren's voice, practically shaking the earth. Hoofbeats shook the earth so hard they lifted the pebbles off the ground as a Tauren warrior burst into the scene, long loud farts following in his wake. He looked extremely embarrassed as he screamed "LET ME THROUGH I NEED AN OUTHOUSE."  
The cult's entire purpose was destroyed.


End file.
